


Bellarke One-shots

by LilyBlue5



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Bellarke one-shots, Bellarke sex, Car Sex, F/M, bellarke smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyBlue5/pseuds/LilyBlue5
Summary: This is going to become a story of Bellarke one-shots.A lot of smut.





	Bellarke One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t ususly write smut like this so let me know if u like it!

Clarke reached the last step of the 8 flight stairs to be met with a small hallway of three doors. Placing her suitcase on the floor, with her backpack still on her back, she panted, out of breath as she placed her hands on her knees. 

 

Of course he had to choose the apartment at the top floor of his apartment, that had no working elevator. All of them had given Bellamy a bus ton of shit for that. But, they couldn’t argue for long though because the view is beautiful.

 

Clarke grabbed her small suitcase and walked towards the wooden door at the end of the hallway. She was about to put her hand on the door but heard a loud yell coming from the other side of the door. 

 

Clarke couldn’t hear much but she heard Bellamy say  _ “shut up!”  _ To whoever he was talking to. She couldn’t hear anyone talking so she assumed he  was on the phone. 

 

Clarke decided to knock, waiting for him to open the door. She heard a lock on the door click and he opened it, a wide smile appearing on his face. 

 

Clarke was blown away with his curly haired, chocolate eyes, teeth smile beauty. She scanned his body, like she always does when she sees Bellamy, just to see if something is different about him. 

 

Clarke noticed that he still had a phone in his hand, on a specific caller ID.  _ Echo.  _ Bellamy’s girlfriend. Yeah, she wasn’t shocked that Echo had made the effort to call him before we had to leave. 

 

Echo and Clarke never liked each other, even before her and Bellamy started dating. Raven introduced them to her and no one really liked her, except Bellamy. 

 

She’s not really apart of the group, so to say. But, she’s there. As Bellamy’s girlfriend, we put up with her at game nights or movie nights. We all know it’s not going to last, though. Except, it did. It’s lasted for 2 years. 

 

“ _ Bellamy! I know that you can hear me!”  _ She yelled through the phone and Bellamy sighed, putting the phone up to this ear, inviting Clarke in with the other hand.

 

“Echo, I have to go. Clarke’s here.” He hung up the phone, placing it in his pocket before he walked over to her, pulling her winter coat off of her.

 

Clarke raised her eyebrows at him, a small, playful smile tugging at her lips. “What is it this time?” Clarke asked him and he pressed his lips together, his hands going to his hips. 

 

“She’s pissed that I didn’t invite her to the wedding,” he said and Clarke blinked as he finished his sentence. Clarke looked at him questiongly, confused and flabbergasted. “Huh, yeah, I know. Probably best not to invite someone to a wedding when you’re going to break up with them.”

 

“What?” Clarke asked loudly, almost yelling. “Uh, since when were you going to break up with her?” Clarke asked, going to sit down on the couch as Bellamy walked behind his kitchen counter.

 

He thought for a second, grabbing multiple water bottles out of the fridge. “It took me a while to realize that I didn’t really want to be with her anymore. But I’ve known for a while, I guess.”

 

“Wow, that’s—alright.”

 

“So, shall we get going?” Bellamy asked as he picked up his coat from the side of the couch and threw it on. Clarke nodded, doing the same and walking towards the door where she left her bags. Bellamy nodded, walking towards the spare closet and grabbing all of his things. 

 

He pulled out five bags, two luggage and three carry on bags. “Stocked for an apocalypse, are we?” Clarke joked, fixing her fuzzy hat. 

 

“Hey, we are going to be stuck in the car for 43 hours. I’ve planned for the worst to strike,” he says to her, picking up all of his bags and making his way to the car to pack all it away.

 

Clarke followed him, throwing her things into his trunk. 

* * *

 

They had gotten through two states, the tip of Pennsylvania and Ohio. They were coming to the state line Ohio and into Indiana, where they would immediately be hit with a bunch of tall mountains they’d have to drive through, where they would lose all cell service. 

 

They had barely made it halfway out of the mountains and the started to slow down, as much as Bellamy hit the gas. The had barely avoided falling into a large ravine, when Bellamy tried to keep the car moving. 

 

Clarke awoke with a jolt as they stopped in the middle of the road. Bellamy looked to her with a confused look and so did Clarke. 

 

“What the hell, Blake?” Clarke asked him, Bellamy looked around to see where they were and he realized they were still in the damn mountains, with 4 miles left to go to get out. 

 

“Put your coat on,” Bellamy said as he pulled his on, opening his door. He walked to the front of the car, opening the hood as Clarke walked to his side. Gray smoke blew out as the hood was propped up and Bellamy looked down at the engine of his car. 

 

“Bell, what’s wrong with the car?” Clarke asked him, crossing her arms in front of her to warm herself up. 

 

“I don’t know, I can’t see anything with all of this smoke and snow,” he said, taking his phone out of his pocket and looking to see if he had cell reception. “Nothing. You?”

 

Clarke looked up at him from her phone and shook her head. “Let’s get in the car and think of something.” Bellamy nodded and they both got in the car, trying to warm up. 

 

“Hey, I have a bar!” Clarke yelled and Bellamy smiled widely. “We have to figure out who to call now.” 

 

“I picked up a pamphlet at our last stop, that gas station in Ohio, they had a number for a car place.”

 

Bellamy looked behind him to the back seat and grabbed his backpack, pulling out the pamphlet. “Here.” He handed her the paper that was open to the number. 

…

“Okay, thank you so much.” Clarke said as she hung up, placing her phone on her lap and giving Bellamy the paper back. “It’s gonna be about 7 hours until someone can get here. So, until then we’re stuck here.”

 

“Octavia is gonna be so mad that we aren’t there in time for the dinner,” Bellamy said and Clarke nodded, agreeing. 

 

“As the best man and maid of honor…” she added, looking to Bellamy, who looked at her with a sweet smile.

 

“We’re royally fucked.”

 

Clarke laughed as she shivered. Bellamy noticed her shivering, and then remembered something from a documentary he watched a week ago about what to do in this situation. 

 

“We have to get in the back, and convert our body heat so we don’t die of hypothermia,” Bellamy said, starting to climb to the back, pulling a large blanket from the trunk. 

 

“Only you could make cuddling sound lame,” Clarke told him, climbing back with him. Clarke put her head into his shoulder, wrapping the blanket around both of them. 

 

* * *

Clarke awoke to the sound of lightning flashing in the sky. She grabbed her phone to see the time,  _ 3:45am.  _ She sighed, pulling the blanket more to her, accidentally pulling it off of Bellamy. She revealed his entire bottom, to see that he had a growing problem in his pants.

 

Clarke tried to stifle her laughter but she let it all out and woke up Bellamy, who immediately turned red. 

 

He grabbed the blanket from her and pulled it over his entire body. 

 

“Bellamy…” Clarke started and he shook his head. 

 

“It’s just from a dream,” Bellamy told her, looking at her deeply.

 

“About?” She asked, looking back to him, even deeper. 

 

“You.”

 

Clarke took him by the shirt, pulling him into her, pressing a hard kiss to his lips. Bellamy pushed back, his hands running through her hair. Clarke climbed onto his lap, continuing her kisses, trailing down his neck and back up. 

 

Bellamy placed kisses on her neck as he started pulling off her shirt, while she was still on top of him. Soon she was shirtless, grinding on his hips, lining her hips up with cock, rocking them back and forth. Bellamy moaned her name as she pushed him all the way down, still grinding on his hard cock. 

 

Bellamy flipped her over quickly, giving him the advantage on top. He pulled his own shirt off, throwing it over to the trunk of the car. He started trailing kisses down her neck and around her breasts. 

 

He unclasped her bra, tugging it off her and placing it on the ground. He sucked on her nipple, making Clarke cry out, all the while Clarke played with the curls in his hair. He trailed down her stomach and started unbuttoning her pants. Clarke let him slip her pants down her legs, along with her pink, lacy underwear. 

 

Bellamy went back up to kiss her hard, passionately. He stuck one of his hands down and started lightly stroking her clit. Clarke moaned as Bellamy sped up his strokes, making them hard and rough. 

 

He let go of her lips and started going back down. He stuck two of his fingers into her while one played with her clit. He could feel her walls start to enclose his fingers and he sped up his rotations on her clit. 

 

“ _ Shit, Bellamy!”  _ Clarke yelled as she started playing with her nipples, flicking them. 

 

“Clarke, you’re so close…” Bellamy muttered as his thrusts into her with fingers sped up and his fingers pushed down on her clit as he rubbed up and and down.

 

Clarke arched her back as she came to Bellamy, screaming his name. He kept his fingers in her, continuing his thrusts as she rode out her orgasm. 

 

Bellamy felt himself harden even more at her release and he moved up to her. Clarke quickly gathered herself after her orgasm and pushed him over, getting on top of him. She pulled his sweatpants off quickly, grabbing his hardened dick through his black underpants. 

 

Bellamy moaned loudly as Clarke started pulling off his underwear. She started stroking his cock, making him swear.  _ “Fuck, Clarke. Don’t stop.” _

 

Clarke let go, to tease him and sat herself on his lap, grinding against his cock even harder, making swift and hard motions. 

 

“Dammit!” Bellamy yelled. Clarke started kissing his neck as she continued to move her hips around on him. 

 

He flipped her over so he was on top and look at her carefully. Clarke could tell what he wanted so she nodded and Bellamy slid himself into her. He made his thrusts slow and calm at first as he played with her nippples while he did. 

 

“Fuck, Bellamy!” Clarke yelled as her hand went down to play with her own clit. 

 

“Touch yourself, Clarke. You must be close,” he said to her.

 

Bellamy sped up his thrusts, making them harder and faster. He moved Clarke’s hand and started rubbing her clit again. “Come for me, Clarke.”

 

He continued his thrusts, keeping a fast and hard speed. He started rubbing Clarke’s clit furiously. Clarke yelled his name as he felt her walls clench around his cock. He continued rubbing her hard and thrusting hard.

 

Clarke arched her back as she came. Bellamy continued his thrusting as she rode out her orgasm. He let go not soon after, filling her with him. Bellamy moaned as he collapsed on top of her. 

 

He rolled over to his side as he pulled her close to him. They fell asleep under the blanket, close to each other. It wasn’t a big deal when they both woke up to Bellamy becoming hard again. 

 

They got dressed and snuggled up close to each other as they waited for the guy to get here. 

 

Before they knew it, they were coming to the resort they booked in California, but instead they stayed in Bellamy’s room for every night, not going over wedding stuff like they were supposed to. 

 

They left the resort and started on their way home back to New York. But, Bellamy pulled the car to the side of the road this time they went through the mountains. 

**Author's Note:**

> I rlly want to turn this into like a book of Bellarke one-shots so send me some prompts on tumblr!  
> @bellamywellamy-blake!
> 
> -Lily


End file.
